


The Sky Looks Bright

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Dying words, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose is confused about the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Looks Bright

"Church, why am I wet?"

"Goddamn it, Caboose, I-- Caboose?"

"Somebody hit me with red paint! We are in a paintball match! I LOVE PAINTBALL!"

"Caboose, how-- what the fuck, when did you get shot?!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WE WERE PLAYING PAINTBALL."

"We're not, this is real! Come on buddy, you need to breath. Let's get this helmet off."

"But I have  _spots_ Church! I don't want you to see me with spots!"

"I'm gonna need you to focus, buddy. Just breathe, okay?"

"Woah."

"What is it, buddy? Come on, Caboose, talk to me."

"Why's the sky so bright?"

"What?"

"Why's the sky so bright, Church?"

"The sky... Caboose, buddy, stay with me. Come on, you can do this."

"Can we have marshmallows for dinner? I like marsh... ow."

"Tucker! TUCKER, WHERE THE  _FUCK_ ARE YOU?!" _  
_

"I don't want Tucker here. He hates me."

"No he doesn't, buddy. He loves you.  _I_ love you. We're family, right? We're the Blue Team!"

"BETTER RED TH-- THAN DEAD... right?"

"Something like that, yeah. TUCKER! Where the fuck is he?"

"Church?"

"What is it, bud? You're doing okay, it's fine."

"I think somebody shot me."

"Yeah, I think they did too."

"I'm sad."

"Don't be, you're gonna be fine. Tucker's gonna get here with some med supplies and you're gonna be fine, okay?"

"Do you think they have ice cream in heaven?"

"Hey, hey! You don't need to worry about that. You're staying right here, okay?"

 

"Caboose?"

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SATAN AND I AM SO SORRY.


End file.
